Das zehnte Date
Das zehnte Date ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von Cougar Town. Handlung Jules steckt noch immer in ihrer 10-Dates Regel mit Josh, ihrem jungen Lover, fest. Aber der Tag des zehnten Dates ist gekommen und Jules hat noch jede Menge Vorbereitungen für dieses große Ereignis zu treffen. Ihr wisst ja dass mit dem "großen Ereignis" Sex gemeint ist, richtig? Josh kommt gegen acht Uhr abends also ist da nicht mehr so viel Zeit, es ist ja immerhin schon zehn Uhr morgens. Als Travis seiner Mutter erzählt er hätte seine Bewerbungsschreiben fürs College bereits fertig, weiß Jules genau dass es nicht fertig ist. Seine Stimme ändert sich sobald er nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Ellie sagt dass bei jedem Mann die Stimme höher wird wenn er lügt. Travis fährt danach mit seiner Mutter zu der neuen Wohnung seines Vaters, welche ein Boot ist, dass sich, nicht im Wasser, sondern auf einem Parkplatz befindet. im gegensatz zu Travis liebt Bobby sein neues Heim. Genauso tut das Andy der kurz darauf vorbeikommt, genau richtig um zu sehen wie peinlich Bobby seinem Sohn ist. Ja, es war sehr hart für Bobby dass zu hören. Als Jules ihren Nachbarn Grayson erneut mit einem jungen Mädchen sieht die er zu einem wartenden Taxi bringt, kann sie es sich nicht verkneifen ihrem "Briefkastenfreund" zu warnen dass es nicht so viele junge Mädchen in so einer kleinen Stadt gibt, und dass er, wenn er sich weiterhin so verhält, bald seine Nächte alleine verbringen wird. Diese Ansage veranlasste Grayson nachzudenken und seine nächste Bettgeschichte zum Frühstück bleiben zu lassen. Großer Fehler. Sie treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn bevor sie noch den ersten Bissen gegessen hatte. Ellie glaubt dass ihr Baby, Stan, sie nicht liebt, deshalb bietet Jules an die beiden auf ein Eis mitzunehmen. Der Plan ist Ellie ihr Baby mit Eis zu füttern damit er sich freut und sie sich fühlt als würde er sie lieben. Dass zwang Jules dazu ein paar Termine ihrer Vorbereitungen zu versäumen. Nun muss sie ihre Wax Behandlung und die Maniküre simultan ertragen, was sehr schmerzhaft anzusehen ist. Witzig, aber schmerzhaft. Jules verliert noch mehr Zeit als Laurie einen Chauffeur von ihrem Freund, der ihr ihre Klamotten geklaut hat und sie einfach nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt stehen ließ. Nach all diesen Verzögerungen, schafft es Jules trotzdem noch alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Josh kommt um acht Uhr an und findet Jules in der Badewanne. nachdem die Badewanne für beide zu klein war gingen die beiden ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem das "große Ereignis" vorüber war fragte Jules "War das nicht unglaublich" und er antwortete, mit dieser hohen Stimme, "Ja". Bobby ruft Jules an. Er braucht ihre Hilfe um sich mit Travis wieder gut zu stellen, und er ist nicht gerade gut im reden. Jules ist noch immer am Boden wegen der Tatsache dass sie anscheinend nicht gut im Bett ist. Also fragt sie Bobby wie sie so war, der ihr seine besten Sex-Erinnerungen mit ihr erzählt. Allerdings war keine seiner Geschichten mit ihr. Ellie und Laurie meinen zu Jules dass sie möglicherweise nur so schlecht war weil sie so viel damit zu tun hatte sich um andere zu kümmern. Sie ließ keine Zeit für sich selbst übrig. Sie hat in den letzten 20 Jahre immer nur anderen geholfen. Jetzt ist es in Ordnung einmal etwas egoistisch zu sein. Josh und Bobby rufen zur selben Zeit an. Jules entschließt sich Bobby alleine mit Travis zu reden, was er auch gut hinbekam. Er sagt Travis dass wenn einem sein Vater peinlich ist seinen Charakter stärkt. Als Jules sich schließlich mit Josh trifft, trifft sie keinerlei Vorbereitungen. Josh ist das egal. Dieses mal läuft alles perfekt. Denn als Josh sagt "Das war überwältigend" bleibt seine Stimme wie gewöhnlich. Musik * "Rock & Roll Hoochie Koo" von Rick Derringer * "We Didn't Start the Fire" * "Kiss With A Fist" von Florence & The Machine, Gastdarsteller * Carolyn Hennesy als Barbara Coman * Nick Zano als Josh * Jennifer Holland als Candee * Julia Emelin als Carol * May Wang als Lisa * Henry Taylor III als Schulkind * Brannan Bailey als Kind Trivia Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1